My Friend Timmy
'My Friend Timmy '''is the twelfth main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It begins automatically once you complete the quest ''On the Scent''. Synopsis I found out from Reeky that another of the bandits who raided Neuhof is apparently hiding out in a windmill south of Merhojed. Objectives *Enquire after Timmy at the windmill. **Talk to Mirka behind the windmill. ***(Optional) Wait until Morcock finds Timmy, then go and get your reward. ****Find the bandit's camp ***Get Timmy to tell you where the other bandits are hiding. ****Report the location of the bandit camp to Sir Radzig. Walkthrough After taking care of Reeky in the previous quest, Henry now has to find Timmy, the strong but stupid member of the gang. Reeky states that Timmy is probably hiding at the windmill south of Merhojed, so head there to look for him. Once you get there, the farmworkers will confirm that Timmy has been missing for a few days, but tell you to speak to Mirka, Timmy's sister. At first, she will deny knowing anything about it. Mirka's Stats However, convince her you don't want to hurt her brother, and she will ask you to meet her behind the windmill. There, she will reveal that Timmy is hiding at the Kolben's farm, before running away as four dangerous looking thugs surround Henry. The leader, Morcock questions you. Henry has several options - confess that he is looking for Timmy, or deny it. Aggravating the thugs will also cause them to attack. Morcock's Stats If you reveal you are looking for him, you can also demand money and receive 225 , although Morcock doesn't reveal the location of the bandit's camp. If you take the money, Morcock will not believe that you don't know where Timmy is - so either tell them that he's at the Kolben farm or convince them he is in Rattay. The bandit will be dubious but investigate, leaving Radan to watch over you. If you tell them the truth, they will immediately set off towards the Kolben farm, where they will kill the simpleton, before heading to the Samopesh Inn. Either follow them to the farm, or meet them at the Inn. Morcock's Stats If you let them kill Timmy, or if you kill Timmy before they get there, Morcock will give you another 225 . But if you reveal the reason you were searching was to turn the bandits over, he will attack, and you won't get any more information about the location of the camp, forcing you to look for it yourself. However, if you let them kill Timmy, and show interest in Morcock's job offer, he will tell you the location of the bandit's lair - the abandoned village of Pribyslavitz,. Follow the stream north-east of Rovna in order to find it. If Timmy dies because of your information, learn Morcock's name, and you can go to Pribyslavitz and walk around unmolested. If you get there before Morcock, one of the other bandits will question you, and invite you to sit with him until he arrives. Once Morcock does show up, talk to him and have a drink while he tells one of the other bandits to get the chief. Finally, perhaps you'll get your chance at Runt - he's definitely running the camp, as the other thugs are talking about his murderous exploits in hushed whispers. Unfortunately, Runt isn't there, and you'll have to deal with his second-in-command. Even more unfortunately, it appears Morcock overstepped his authority when he invited you - because the bandit in charge orders them to kill you. Given that you are surrounded by over a dozen murderous and well armed bandits, your options are pretty clear. Run. Go back to Sir Radzig and tell him what you've learned. Alternatively, instead of helping Morcock, just keep denying everything, and he will leave, giving you time to go to Timmy yourself. Or attack them outright. Once they are no longer pursuing you, head over to the Kolben farm, west of Merhojed, and speak to Timmy. You'll need to convince him that you aren't one of Runt's bandits. Timmy's Stats Timmy will reveal the vague location of the camp, so head to Sir Radzig's camp, just west of Merhojed. Whether Henry was able to infiltrate the bandits or just to find the general location, he will reward him with 300 . Radzig will ask Henry to infiltrate the camp and sabotage it before they launch an attack, beginning ''Nest of Vipers''. Notes *''You don't have to align yourself with the bandits to sneak into the camp undetected in the next quest. Do whatever you want to do to get the location of the bandit camp, then dress yourself as a Cuman (full gear) to get around undetected.'' Category:Main Quests